dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball: Battle for Justice planning sheet
Here is the planning sheet for a fan fiction I will be writing for my birthday. New Heroes *Kalik *Gruubar *Pan Jr. *Trunks Jr. *Future Vegeta *Future Pan *Future Pan Jr. *Future Majin Buu *Future Uub *Future Bardock *Future King Vegeta *Naruto (Naruto) *Cell Jr. (later in the story) *Steve *Aang (Avatar) *Uub Jr. *Frieza (later in the story) *Ultimate Cell (later in the story) *Super Janemba (later in the story) *Hudak *Frost *Broly (later in the story) *Ben *Shawn *Marly *Bob *Bardock's daughter *Baby (later in the story) *Android 13 (later in the story) *Piccolo Jr. *Steve Jr. *Slyfox *Slyfox Jr. *Broly's son *Xicor (later in the story) *Zell (later in the story) *Frieza Jr, (later in the story) *Janemba Jr. (later in the story) *Superman (Superman) *Raiden (Mortal Kombat) Old Heroes *Goku *Vegeta *Trunks *Gohan *Future Goku *Goten *Future Trunks *Uub *Majin Buu *Pan *Piccolo *Goku Jr. *Vegeta Jr. *Yamcha *Tien *Kami *Chichi (now fighting) *Master Roshi *Bulma (now fighting) *Hercule (now fighting) *East Kai *South Kai (now fighting) *Krillin New Villains *Xicor *Zell *Android Z *Android X *Android B *Android C *Cell Jr. *Buu Jr. *evil Goku *evil Vegeta *evil Piccolo *evil Gohan *Janemba Jr. *Frieza Jr. *Ghost *Star Lord *Jameca *Wabercone *Buu 2 *Buu 3 *Toma *Elzio Old Villains *Frieza *Cell *Omega Shenron *Nuova Shenron *Buu *Janemba *Baby *Android 13 *Raditz *Turles *Zarbon *Captain Ginyu *Recomme *Guldo *Jeice *Burter *Frieza soldier *Lord Slug *Nappa New Fusions *Krillico (Krillin and Piccolo) *Pageta (Vegeta and Piccolo) *King Bageta (Bardock and King Vegeta) *Gokhan (Gohan and Goku) *Truhan (Gohan and Trunks) *Rurles (Raditz and Turles) *Majin Vegito (Vegito and Majin Buu) *Master Broshi (Broly and Master Roshi) *Gogeto (Gogeta and Vegito) *Groly (Goku and Broly) *Slarditz (lord slug and Raditz) *Gardock (Goku and Bardock) *Friezell (Frieza and Cell) *Buuemba (Buu and Janemba) *Buuoly (Buu and Broly) *Brieza (Buu and Frieza) *Buuell (Buu and Cell) *Frieumba (Buuemba and Frieza) New Forms Frieza *5th form *6th form *7th form *8th form *9th form Cell *Hyper Cell *Ultimate Cell Buu *Dark Buu *Super Buu Frieza absorbed *Super Buu Cell absorbed *Super Buu Broly absorbed *Super Buu Janemba absorbed *Evil Buu Majin Vegeta absorbed *Evil Buu Broly absorbed *Buu Buu *Red Buu *Green Buu *Blue Buu Janemba *Ultimate Janemba *Dark Janemba Baby *Baby Buu *Baby Super Buu 1 *Baby Super Buu 2 *Baby Super Buu 3 *Baby Broly *Baby Super Broly 1 *Baby Super Broly 2 *Baby Super Broly 3 *Baby Bulma *Baby Super Bulma 1 *Hyper Baby *Ultimate Baby Broly *Super Saiyan 3 *Super Saiyan 4 *Super Saiyan 5 *Legendary Super Saiyan 4 *Legendary Super Saiyan 5 *Legendary Super Saiyan 6 Vegeta *Super Saiyan 3 *Super Saiyan 5 *Super Saiyan 6 *Super Saiyan 7 *Super Saiyan 8 *Super Saiyan 9 *Super Saiyan 10 *Legendary Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan 3 Majin *Super Saiyan 4 Majin *Super Saiyan 5 Majin *Legendary Super Saiyan Majin Piccolo *Majin *Super Namekian 2 *Super Namekian 3 Goku *Super Saiyan 5 *Super Saiyan 6 *Super Saiyan 7 *Super Saiyan 8 *Super Saiyan 9 *Super Saiyan 10 *Super Saiyan 11 *Super Saiyan 12 *Super Saiyan 13 *Super Saiyan 14 *Super Saiyan 15 *Super Saiyan 16 *Super Saiyan 17 *Super Saiyan 18 *Super Saiyan 19 *Super Saiyan 20 *Legendary Super Saiyan *Majin *Super Saiyan 3 Majin *Kaioken x30 Tien *Kaioken x3 *Kaioken x20 *Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan 2 *Super Saiyan 3 Krillin *Super Saiyan Gohan *Super Saiyan 3 *Super Saiyan 4 *Super Saiyan 5 Nappa *Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan 2 *Super Saiyan 3 *Super Saiyan 4 *Super Saiyan 5 *Legendary Super Saiyan Raditz *Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan 2 *Super Saiyan 3 *Super Saiyan 4 Turles Super Saiyan New Dragon Balls Gold Star Dragon Balls White Star Dragon Balls Blue Star Dragon Balls Evil Dragon Balls Golden Dragon Balls New Planets New Earth New Namek 3 Earth 3 Earth 4 Earth 5 Earth 6 Earth 7 Earth 8 Earth 9 Kalinbito Rennaru Category:Fan Fiction